The present invention relates generally to improved recreational apparatus, and, specifically, to a new and improved device utilizing a sail for propelling a floating person through the water.
There have been attempts in the past to propel a person through the water by means of sail devices. However, these were not particularly satisfactory devices by reason of the fact that they are generally bulky or heavy or difficult to control. Such known prior devices utilized floats or life preservers presumably to add to the buoyancy of the user and it was common practice to strap such floats or life preservers to the body of the user in order to permit them to achieve their maximum benefit. However, it could be said that such devices did not achieve a high degree of success in the market place, presumably because of their bulk and complexity.